Selphie's Pet Rock
by Amy. A. Diablos
Summary: This is the second chapter! Lolz..^_____^ Enjoy! YATEI!
1. The Rock

Selphie's Pet Rock  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own ff8, the characters belong to SquareSoft.  
  
  
  
::Selphie happily skips into Squall's room::  
  
Selphie: Booyaka! Hi Squally!  
  
Squall: What is THAT?! ::noticing the strange object in her hand::  
  
Selphie: That's my new pet rock! Rock this is your uncle Squall. Squall this is your new nephew.  
  
Squall: ::being sarcastic:: I'm honored. I'd love to be an uncle, but of a rock?  
  
Selphie: Is something wrong?  
  
Squall: Not real-  
  
Selphie: Well anyways, I have to go introduce Rock to the others, bye! ::leaves the room, and sees Irvine in the hall::  
  
Selphie: Hey Irvine, meet your new nephew! Rock this is uncle Irvine! ::holding the rock in her palm up high so he could see it::  
  
Irvine: That's.....great, but it's......a rock, Selphie. I DON'T WANT TO BE THE UNCLE OF A ROCK! I want to be able to play with my nephew.  
  
Selphie: ::sweat drop:: You can play with him!  
  
Irvine: No way.  
  
Selphie: ::holds the rock close to her chest:: See, now you hurt his feelings!  
  
Irvine: Rocks don't have feelings, Selphie.  
  
Selphie: Well, mine does.  
  
Irvine: ....right. Look Sef, it's been great talking to you, but I really gotta go, c'ya.  
  
Selphie: But Irvine! Oh well. ::heads for the library:: ::walks over to Rinoa who is looking for a book::  
  
Selphie: Rinoa!  
  
Rinoa: Hi Sel.....what on earth is that?!!??  
  
Selphie: Guess.  
  
Rinoa: A rock.  
  
Selphie: YES! And he's your nephew! Rock this is auntie Rinoa.  
  
Rock:........  
  
Selphie: Really?  
  
Rock:.......  
  
Selphie: Cool!  
  
Rock:........  
  
Selphie: You hate your uncle?  
  
Rock:.......  
  
Selphie: Oh, uncle Irvine.  
  
Rinoa: Selphie, are you talking to the rock?  
  
Selphie: Ya, I hate her hair to.  
  
Rinoa: Selphie?  
  
Selphie: Your right, he is kinda cute!  
  
Rinoa: SELPHIE!!!! ::the library falls quiet::  
  
Selphie: ::gulp:: Yes?  
  
Rinoa: I.........::blushes bright red when she notices every one in the library is staring at her::  
  
Selphie: Uh-huh?  
  
Rinoa: I......have to go, bye. ::exits the library::  
  
Selphie: Wow! That was quick.  
  
~Later in they afternoon~  
  
::Selphie in the cafeteria with Quistis and Seifer::  
  
Selphie: ::at the cash register:: Hi! I will have a hot-dog...and what do you want rock?  
  
Rock:......  
  
Lady at the cash register: Um...Are you talking to that rock?  
  
Selphie: Yes, my psychologist told me it was a great idea to talk to someone that listens.  
  
Lady at the cash register: Uh-Huh!  
  
Selphie: Well he won't take anything cause the food is not low in fat.  
  
Lady at the cash register: That will be 4 gil please.  
  
Selphie: ::Hands over 4 gil and takes the hot dog:: Thank...you  
  
::Joins Quistis and Seifer::  
  
Quistis (whispering to Seifer): I heard that she has a pet rock.  
  
Seifer( still whispering):Really?  
  
Selphie: Hi Quistis!, Hi Seifer! ::holding her hot-dog in one hand and in they other one a cage::  
  
Quistis and Seifer: O.o That's the rock!!!!!  
  
Selphie: Not that! It's my hot-dog ::Takes the rock out of the cage:: There this is the rock..  
  
Quistis(whispering at Seifer again): She's losing it! O_o  
  
Selphie: Can I sit with you guys?  
  
Quistis: Yes, just don't talk to your rock. Please...  
  
Selphie: ::sits beside Quistis:: Okies, I won't...::puts the rock back in the cage::  
  
Quistis:......  
  
Seifer: So what did Irvine say about that rock?  
  
Selphie: Oh...Irvine well not much, he was sad cause he wanted to play with it.  
  
Quistis and Seifer: v_v'  
  
Selphie: You know I would appreciate it if you guys could babysit--  
  
Quistis: NO!  
  
Seifer: I have a appointment with Dr. Ka--  
  
Quistis: Me to!  
  
Selphie: ::shrugs:: Oh well, I guess everyone is sick these days.  
  
I'll just put ads for a baby-sitter...yea...baby-sitter ::smiles and walks out of the cafeteria::  
  
  
  
  
  
So Selphie made posters for babysitter ads:  
  
********Looking for a babysitter*********  
  
Talented Babysitter Needed  
  
-you have to pay extra close attention so he won't get a tantrum  
  
-you HAVE to read him his bedtime story or he'll never get to sleep  
  
-if he wants to watch tv you HAVE to let him or no paycheck  
  
-you need to follow all these rules  
  
-I need one for Wednesday from 3 to 5 pm  
  
- if anything goes wrong, feel free to call me  
  
-the number will be on the fridge  
  
Thank you.  
  
For more info, call me at 232-9756  
  
-Selphie Tilmitt  
  
Author Note: Well this is the first chapter, stay tuned for the next one. In the next one,  
  
Selphie will try to convince Squall to babysit Rock....poor him! Anyways, Seifer will get rid  
  
of the rock, how? Will Selphie find it? Be sure to read the next chapter ^_~.... 


	2. The Mission (Longest Chap)

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8, Square Soft does  
  
  
  
Selphie's Pet Rock  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Squall: ::walking with Rinoa:: Did she introduce Rock to you?  
  
Rinoa: Unfortunately, yes. ::sigh::  
  
Squall: What is with her?  
  
Rinoa: I.....don't know Squall.. I just don't know...  
  
Selphie: Heyaz ppl!  
  
Squall: ::squints and turns around:: Hi Selph...  
  
Selphie: Squally-poo what's wrong?  
  
Rinoa: What..did you just call him?! Only I can call him that!!  
  
Squall: Rin, calm down. She can call me that if she wants to.  
  
Rinoa: Gr....  
  
Selphie: So Squall......I was wondering...  
  
Squall: ::sigh:: Is about your Rock?  
  
Selphie: Uh huh.  
  
Squall: ::sweatdrop:: Ah man..  
  
Selphie: Squall it would be a big favor for me! ::tugs at his arm:: Please.. :hangs her head::  
  
Squall: Selphie, I have plans on Thursday. I can't babysit.  
  
Selphie: ::looks up:: Is it that obvious?  
  
Squall: ::nods:: Can't you find someone else? Like.......Irvine?  
  
Selphie: Uh...........I guess....but will you?  
  
Squall: I TOLD you I have plans, ok?!  
  
Selphie: Well I'm sorry I asked...but...  
  
Squall: NO, NO and NO! ::screams::  
  
Selphie and Rin: O.O  
  
Squall: ::clears throat:: Sorry.. ::looks down:: ::looks up:: Look at bee!  
  
Selphie and Rinoa: ::looks backwards::  
  
Squall: ::snickers and runs off::  
  
Selphie: Rinoa will you-  
  
Rinoa: ::runs off behind Squall::  
  
Selphie: ::stomps her foot::  
  
Zell: Hey Selphie.  
  
Selphie: I have a favor to ask-  
  
Zell: ::turns around:: Bye Selphie.  
  
Selphie: GR! ::shakes her fist at his back:: ::walks back to her room where rock is:: AHHH!  
  
Squall: ::pops his head in:: Uh....you ok?  
  
Selphie: I CAN'T FIND ROCK!!  
  
Squall: Oh...never mind....bye.  
  
Selphie: ::crying:: Don't leave.  
  
Squall: Why not?  
  
Selphie: ::runs up to him:: YOU HAVE TO HELP ME FIND ROCK!  
  
Squall: Uh...I don't think I can do that.  
  
Selphie: ::sniff:: Why not?  
  
Squall: ::thinking:: Come on Squall, think....think...I know: Sorry Selphie I have a date with Rinoa so I gotta go now I'll see you later and I hope you find your rock and I hope you find out who took him or her and bye. ::runs off::  
  
Selphie: ::blink::  
  
Squall: That was SO close ::still running:: ::sigh::  
  
Selphie: Who could have taken rock? I wonder....I know! I'll ask.......Quistis! ::runs off to find Quistis and spots her in the Library:: Quisty!  
  
Library Staff: Shhhh!  
  
Selphie: ::blushes:: Ooops. ::walks over to Quistis and whispers to her:: Hey Quisty, have you seen Rock?  
  
Quistis: No, sorry Selph, I haven't seen him...I mean her..I mean it.  
  
Selphie: Could yah help me find Rock?  
  
Quistis: Oh, Selphie, I wish I could, but I have a class to teach. I really wish I could help you. Bye and hope yah find......it. ::walks out of the Library::  
  
Selphie: ::sigh::Why won't anyone help me? ::slumps her shoulders and walks to her dorm::  
  
Rinoa: ::sees Selphie walk into her room, shoulders slumped:: Poor Sefie. ::runs to Selphie's dorm:: Selphie! Selphie!! SELPHIE! SELPHIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!  
  
Selphie: ::turns around only to receive a tackle from Rinoa:: Uh hey Rin.  
  
Rinoa: You seem upset. Why?  
  
Selphie: I can't find Rock..  
  
Rinoa: Can I help you find it?  
  
Selphie: ::eyes light up and clasps her hands together:: Really?! You're gonna help me!?  
  
Rinoa: ::nods eagerly:: Yep!  
  
Selphie: Oh Rin I love you! Friend like though. ::huggles Rinoa:: Thank you.  
  
Squall: Hey girls. ::walks up to the two of them::  
  
Rinoa: Can I borrow you for a sec Squall?  
  
Squall: Sure.  
  
Rinoa: ::drags him over to the side and whispers in his ear:: Selphie is really depressed that she couldn't find Rock and I agreed that I'd help. Will you please help me?  
  
Squall: Ok, I guess. For Selphie.  
  
Rinoa: Thanks. ::grabs Squall and drags him back to Selphie:: Okay, Selphie, Squall agrees to help you in assisting me find Rock.  
  
Selphie: Oh thank you Squall!! ::hugs him tightly::  
  
Squall: Ummm your welcome? ::Umcomfortable about the hug::  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
  
Author Notes : Well..This is not the end of chapter 2 don't worry!! It's just...something...Anyhow! I'll upload the next chapter after christmas. Merry Christmas!! 


End file.
